Systems used in aircraft must be thoroughly tested and verified to ensure proper functioning. However, various aircraft systems may be in simultaneous development, and therefore it may be difficult or impossible to test one system under development for proper interaction with another system that is also under development. Even when testing with established aircraft systems is needed, is may be costly and time-consuming to bring actual aircraft systems into a lab environment to perform testing with a system under development.